cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |start=06/08/2018 |end=06/22/2018 |gachas= * Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World * Feles le cafê Remix * Slumbering in Wonderland * Deny the Fate Remix |ongoing_event=The Four Seasons |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 2 }} ---- Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play! Akanesasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau x CocoPPa Play This is a notice about the Limited Time Only Collaboration Promotion! Promotion Period 06/08/2018 to 06/22/2018 JST ---- ❤What is "Akanesasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau"?❤ "Akanesasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau" or "Recitinig With you in the Glowing Red World" is a Japanese-style-fantasy- and love-themed puzzle-RPG smartphone app game which is set in an another world where the sun stopped rising. The heroine called Maiden of the Sun goes around the world to get the sun back with the men called Tsukuyomi(Moon Gods) who have the same name as Japanese historical figures. This game's biggest charm is Tsukuyomi(general term of characters appeared in the game) acted by 60 famous voice actors and over like Shouta Aoi, Kenshou Ono, Yuuki Ono, KENN, Yoshitsuga Matsuoka. Lots of Tsukuyomi who have the same name as Japanese historical figures appear in the game. You can enjoy the main story about the journey to get the sun back and each character's story that its ending of romance will be changed by your choices as well. Also the dialogues between Tsukuyomi Gods in the Match 3 puzzle section are must-see. CHECK the offical website of Akanesasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau! ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "Reciting" as "Recitinig" ※Please note that the official website is in Japanese. ---- Collabo Promo To celebrate the collaboration with "Akanesasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau"...❤ ---- (Image) Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo - Icons.jpg| (Icon) Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo - Promotion.jpg|Promotion (Icon) Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo - Gacha.jpg|Gacha|link=Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World (Icon) Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo - Collabo Event.jpg|Collabo Event|link=Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Event ❤Collabo Gacha❤ The Collabo Gacha is now appearing! To be released on 6/8(Fri) 15:000(JST)! \Nobunaga's and Mitsuhide's outfit items are also included!/ Furthermore, you can GET Special Bonus Item by playing Collabo Gacha!! GET Gacha Ticket by 10Play! 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x10 will be given by 10Play for Collabo Gacha! ※Note that the Special Bonus Item is NOT given by repeating 1Play 10 times. ❤Collaboration Event❤ Collect Leaves and GET Special Reward❤ ❤How to Play❤ STEP1: Collect Colored Leaves! STEP2: GET Ranking Reward based on the number of Leaves you have❤ Ranking Reward❤ 2 types of Rankings; Midterm Ranking and Overall Ranking! *1st half of Collaboration Event: 6/8 15:00 ~ 6/14 15:00(JST) *2nd half of Collaboration Event: 6/14 15:00 ~ 6/22 15:00(JST) ※Midterm Ranking will count the number of Colored Leaves you have at 6/14 15:00 (JST) ※Overall Ranking will count the number of Colored Leaves you have at 6/22 15:00 (JST) Ranking for # of Leaves❤ Every time you collect 10000 Leaves,「Line Item Ticket」will be given! There're 6 types of Lines. GET your favorite Tsukuyomi Boy's Line Item! ※Every time you exchange「Line Item Ticket」for Line Item, 1 ticket will be consumed. ※Colored Leaves will not be consumed by this exchange. ❤How to collect Colored Leaves?❤ GET Leaves by Cheering♪ Cheer and Get Leaves❤ 10 or more Leaves will be given each time you Cheer! You'll see how many Leaves will be given❤ GET Leaves by Playing Gacha♪ Colored Leaves will be given when you play eligible Gacha during this Promo! *1Play - Coin: x600, Ticket: x20 *5play - Coin: x4500, Ticket: x1500 *10play - Coin: x12000, Ticket: x3000 Plus「Colored Leaves」will be given as one of Bonus Items of 10Play! CLEAR Quest and GET Colored Leaves♪ An Event Daily Quest will be activated Every Day! You'll get 1400 Leaves by clearing the Quest! Also, you will GET Special item if you clear Event Daily Quest every single day during this Promo! *Shining Crystal of Prayer (Akaseka) ver. A pink x1 ※Reward item will be added to Present Box within 24 hours after the Event's finished. ※During the Akaseka Collabo period, the Daily Quest "Put on a Show" will be categorized as the Event Daily Quest. GET Colored Leaves with Coin Purchase Promo♪ You will get Colored Leaves as you buy eligible Coin Pack during this Promo! Eligible Coin Promo: All the Coin Purchase Promo valid from 6/8 15:00- 6/22 14:59 (JST) *88Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 1400 Colored Leaves *196Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 2100 Colored Leaves *500Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5000 Colored Leaves *900Coin -10Play Gacha Ticket x1 + 17000 Colored Leaves Plus! You will get Present if you buy 88 Coins or more each time make a purchase within all the eligible Coin Promo! *Great Full Moon and Falling MAples Wallpaper (Akaseka) ver.A Red x1 ※Reward item will be added to Present Box within 24 hours after the Event's finished. ※Total 5 Coin Promo will be valid during this Period. ---- Enjoy CocoPPa Play with these great opportunities to get more Items♪ ---- ❤Important❤ 「Colored Leaves」 will be given will be given till 2018/6/22 15:00 (JST). NOTE 「Line Item Ticket」 will be valid till the same date, 2018/6/22 15:00 (JST). Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2018 Promotion Category:2018